1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery is widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle or the like.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte and having high energy density has been developed, and such high power rechargeable battery is typically formed by coupling a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to be used as a power source for driving a motor of a device requiring a large amount of electric power, for example, an electric vehicle or the like.
A high-capacity rechargeable battery typically includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, and each rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical or prismatic shape.
When internal pressure of the rechargeable battery, accommodated in its case made of metal or the like, is increased due to an abnormal reaction, the rechargeable battery may explode or catch fire.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that is not prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.